A mining machine includes an Automatic Temporary Roof Support (ATRS) for supporting roof of a mine during roof bolting and/or other mining operations. In order to support the roof of the mine, the ATRS is raised using adequate pressure and then allowed to rest against the roof of the mine.
Current systems on the mining machine allow movement of the mining machine irrespective of a position of the ATRS. This may be undesirable as it may lead to damage of the machine as well as structural damage to the roof of the mine in some cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,316 discloses a lightweight jack for supporting a mine roof until permanent supports are in place. The jack is carried by a roof bolter or similar mining equipment on an end of a support arm. A hinge box is mounted on a sidewall of the roof bolter and one end of the arm is hingedly received therein. A support plate extends from the sidewall outwardly below the arm.